narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Survivors: Evan Herane vs Ryuka Uchiha
Ryuka had his sword slung over his shoulder. He stood, waiting patiently. A dark shadow drops down next to Ryuka "Well look who it is" a voice stated. Ryuka didn't bother to turn to see who it was. "Hello, Evan." He said, a smirk coming up his face. "I'm going to ask you this for the last time" Evan removes his cloak "Are you an ally or an enemy" Ryuka's smirk then turned into a scowl. "Isn't it clear?" He asked mockingly, turning to the Herane. "If you are against Echo, then we're obviously enemies." "Then i have no reason not to kill you" Evan pats Ryuka on the shoulder. Instantly, Evan was sliced in half, and Ryuka turned away, once again placing his sword on his shoulder and looking around. "If you came here to stop me," He taunted. "Then I will crush you." "Big talk" Evan stood there unscratched "Your going to have to be better then that to kill me" Ryuka, raising both of his eyebrows, flipped away and landed expertly on his feet. He decided not to waste his energy activating the Sharingan. "Your move." He said. "Or are you afraid?" At that Evan vanished, and punched Ryuka in an instant with bone breaking force. Sending Ryuka into some trees. Despite appearances, Ryuka moved his hand to catch Evan's punch, and returned with a knee to the gut. But before Evan could fall, Ryuka used his other leg to kick him in the face, felling him on his back. "Bone-headed as usual." Ryuka lowered his eyes. "You can't really expect to hurt me with a frontal attack, now do you? Surely you know me better!" "I do" Fire balls come in from all sides. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. His sword still in hand, he waited until the fire balls came close, then swung his sword arm as if he were slicing the air, spinning as he did so. A burst of energy came from the blade, stopping and dispelling all of the fireballs in their tracks. Ryuka stops in his track, as he was being held by chakara strings. A clone comes up slams its fist into Ryukas gut. A gust of air came from Ryuka's mouth, as the fist connected into his gut. However, his sword once again let out a burst of energy, releasing him from the chakra ropes. Swinging his sword, he sliced through the shadow clone, dispelling it. "This would be so much more interesting if you used your own sword." He said in a bored manner, placing his sword over his shoulder, and a hand on his hip. Even turned twords him "I was never a swordsmen type any ways, but i'll make an exeption" Evan draws his Binding sword A quick slash goes to Ryukas leg, but Ryuka dodges it. He swings again, and Ryuka dodges it once more. Evan keeps slashing until Ryuka jumped up. Evan then uses Lightning Blade, impaling Ryuka next to the heart. Ryuka smirked once again. "Tell me..." He said, grabbing Evan's arm and pulling out his bloody hand. To Evan's shock, there were slight burn marks on his fingers. "Have you ever heard of the history of the Yokai-Kikan sword?" His hand moved to Evan's wrist, squeezing it. "Because if you haven't, you're probably wondering how your hand got burned so severely." Unbeknownst to Evan, Ryuka had focused his chakra at the spot where Evan landed the Lightning Blade attack. It had still pierced his chest, but it wasn't enough to reach his vital organs. Evan's Eye glows with energy, as a green aura not much different then the glow form his eye, engulfs his hand completly healing the burns completely. "I don't think i have heard of it" Just as Evan's hand was healed, dark energy began to heal Ryuka's own wound, stopping the loss of blood. "The previous owner of this sword was the blacksmith himself, for protection from bandits. However, it's very foundation and model was said to be borne from the depths of Hell itself. However, due to his inexperience of the blade, it eventually corrupted him, tearing away his mind and sanity." He looked into Evan's eyes. "Eventually, he was killed, and the sword was buried. But Seireitou managed to unearth it and bestow it upon me as its new owner." He looked at his own free hand. "Even as I speak, it's accepting me as its owner, melding its dark energy into my body." A smirk came across his face. "Eventually, its power will become my power, and I will become stronger than any of the Yonkou combined!" "Then I'll just have to stop you before that happens" Evan grabs Ryuka by the throught and slams his body into the ground. "Right now your best option would be to come home, to the leaf, Evan says as he lets go of his throat, and just as quickly punches him in the gut. Ryuka's eyes widened, as he quickly felt the rocking sensation in his back, followed by another loss of air from his lungs. He grabbed Evan's wrist and pulled him away, although Evan landed on his feet. "What makes you think I can just come back to the Leaf? Even if I wanted to, I'm a wanted man. I slaughtered the whole village of Yamagakure 2. I defected and betrayed what I considered myself to be loyal to. I even tried to kill the one I loved." He glowered at Evan. "Even Seireitou would not forgive me." He stated. "YOU JERK!" Evan shouted, as an energy starts to surround Evan. Almost knocking Ryuka of his feet. "You were the lucky one, You have others" a tear runs down his face "Me and my two brothers are the only ones left, "My older brother willingly killed my clan, and my younger brother is in the hospital because of me." Evan then raises his hand, but stoped as green cloak started to form around his legs "What?? it's never gone this far before" he Thought Ryuka merely looked on, raising an eyebrow, as he recovered from the blows. "What the...?" He thought, but shook it off. His expression lightened. "If this ends in a draw, and you see Kyashi again," He said softly. "Will you do me a favor?" By this time the cloak has completely covered Evan. "What do you want me to do" Evan readied to attack Ryuka settled himself into the Bankai stance, sword pointed at Evan. "Tell her....that I love her." He replied, his voice not wavering, even for an instant. With that, he closed his eyes. "Ban...kai." A flash of light, and the blade of his sword turned a purplish-black color. A Battle of Power "I'll keep it in mind" Evan slashes his arm down, sending a shock wave to Ryuka. "You'd better not forget it....dobe." Ryuka smirked, the slashed his own arm down to cancel out the shockwave. He used fast speed to appear in front of Evan, raising and bringing the Yokai-Kikan down in an overhead swing, only to have him block the attack. "You must admit, you had to be waiting for this moment, as well." Ryuka said, smirk and evil look returning to his face, as the two locked swords. "Seireitou-ani isn't here to stop either of us. We can fight to our hearts' content." "I have, but not this way" Evan jumps back creating an arm of chakra punching at ryuka Ryuka quickly jumped out of the way, raising swinging his sword down, unleashing a demonic blast of energy straight at Evan. As it came at him, it ripped up the ground, leaving large ditches in the dirt. Unbeknownst to the two, Ean was watching in the trees, recording every moment. This is definitely interesting... Sei should see these two, he thought as he quickly flashed away. The blast made full contact with Evan, but did no damage. he just stood there while all of the ground around him was destroyed. Ryuka's eyes comically widened, before he jerked a finger towards Evan, eye twitching. "SEIREITOU TAUGHT YOU THAT, DIDN'T HE?!" He yelled, remembering back to his first fight with Seireitou. "Mabye he did, mabye he didn't, but I can tell you. He didn't teach me this" Evan raised his hand Three chidori appeared in his hand conected by a bridge of chakra, Evan activated his sharingan "Sharingan style: Triple Chidori Shuriken" Evan throws it at Ryuka. "Dang..." Ryuka thought, stabbing his sword into the ground and waiting until the shuriken got close. Then, he released a burst of his chakra to repel them away. The shuriken spun around the blast, but still went for Ryuka "Your done for" Evan laughed Ryuka smirked. "Not yet." Raising his sword up when the shuriken came close, he swung it diagonally, the dark energy effectively dispelling the jutsu. "You let your guard down" A chakra hand broke through the ground, grabed his throat. Evan lifted his hand, bringing the rest of the cloak out of the gound. Evan pulled back sending Ryuka flying twords him, followed by a punch slamming him into the ground almost cracking his skull. Ryuka hissed in pain, as his head slammed into the ground. Getting up, he again appeared in front of Evan, slamming his sword into his. He unleashed a burst of energy at Evan, knocking him away and slamming him into the ground. Back at Kagegakure 2 100 miles away, Seireitou was tending to Kyashi. Kyashi was lying on a bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was indeed awake. She coughed a bit, trying to get the breath back into her lungs. "Wake up, Kyashi-chan, wake up!" sent Seireitou desparatly, his left hand on her forehead and right one on her chest, both hands glowing. Kyashi merely grimaced in pain, but she heard Seireitou's message. "S-seireitou-ani?..." She sent back weakly. "My back hurts like hell..." "Well, no duh." Zaten interrupted snottily. "You had your own spine snapped in two." "Okay, just relax, this may sting alittle..... but im trying to spiritbend your energy around the 8th chakra" he sent back as he gently pushed against her chest and forehead, the hands glowly even brightly Kyashi shifted her head away, stifling the need to yell out in pain. "A little more... hang in there, sis" he sent as he pushed once more as Kyashi's body glew a faint blue/black color Kyashi also had to push back the urge to pass out, as she slightly opened her eyes. "Kyashi-chan! Alright... once more, you can do it" he said as he pushed once more and Kyashi's body glew red/black, similar to Seireitou's own chakra